Discussion d'Albus à Albus
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "An Albus to Albus talk" de Rock Junkie and DikiCat - Le jeune Albus s'est toujours demandé d'où lui venait son nom. Lorsqu'il est envoyé dans le bureau de la directrice, il trouve la réponse… et plus encore.


Bonsoir !  
Comme je l'avais annoncé, voilà le quatrième et dernier one-shot sur la rencontre d'Albus Potter et des portraits de Rogue et/ou Dumbledore. (de toute façon si je lui en donne un cinquième sur ce thème, ma bêta m'arrache les yeux xD)

Auteur : Rock Junkie and DikiCat  
Titre original : An Albus to Albus talk  
Bêta : Sayuri-geisha

NdA : Juste un one-shot que nous voulions écrire. On pensait que ce serait mignon ! Nous savons que ce n'est pas notre style habituel, et qu'il y a des spoilers des Reliques de la Mort, mais comment aurions-nous pu résister ? Alors, enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Nous ne possédons aucun des événements, des personnages ou des lieux mentionnés dans cette fic. Nous jouons seulement un peu avec, avant de les laisser partir ! Mouahahahaa

NdT : Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je ne fais que la traduire, avec le consentement des auteurs.

* * *

Loin, très loin, un jeune garçon parcourait les couloirs d'une école de magie, avant de s'arrêter devant une statue de gargouille. L'enfant soupira, tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux. La pensée de ce que dirait sa mère en voyant leur longueur le fit rouler des yeux, même si pour lui, le fait qu'ils descendent à la nuque ne posait pas problème.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils en fixant de ses yeux verts la statue, tandis qu'il tentait de se souvenir du mot de passe nécessaire pour entrer dans la tour.

Le nom de cet enfant était Albus Severus Potter.

Al souffla : le moment de vérité approchait. Ce n'était seulement que le deuxième jour de la rentrée, sa première en plus, et il ne manquerait plus que la directrice envoie déjà un hibou à ses parents…

_Allez,_ se dit-il, _cela se sert à rien de retarder l'inévitable_.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Silence.

- Bonjour. Professeur McGonagall ?, appela doucement Al.

Le bureau semblait désert, et il se sentit rapidement un peu fou de parler ainsi dans le vide. La seule personne qu'il avait vu en faire autant était une des amies proches de son père : Luna Lovegood.

- Entrez mon garçon, dit une voix amicale.

Albus sursauta, et un léger rire se fit entendre. La voix reprit :

- Entrez donc, ne restez pas à attendre derrière la porte.

Le sorcier se ressaisit et ouvrit la porte de bureau pour le trouver… vide. Il fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur l'identité de l'interlocuteur.

- Jeune homme, par ici.

Albus se tourna, et poussa une légère exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il vit enfin le portrait d'un vieil homme, juste derrière le bureau de la directrice.

- Prenez un siège, cher enfant, lui dit le vieil homme.

Albus obtempéra, prit place sur la chaise à proximité, et demanda :

- Savez-vous où est le professeur McGonagall ?

- Il me semble qu'elle est retenue par ses responsabilités, répondit le vieux sorcier en réfléchissant. Vous attendait-elle ?

- Oui…, confirma Albus, qui releva sa manche et regarda sa montre. Oh, j'ai vingt minutes d'avance.

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillèrent en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

- Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre convocation dans ce bureau ?

Albus rougit. Même si le vieil homme n'était qu'un portrait, il avait l'impression qu'il le grondait.

- J'ai… j'ai frappé un Gryffondor, dit-il. C'était mon frère, rajouta-t-il.

Le vieil homme hocha pensivement la tête :

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas aimé que je sois réparti à Serpentard, et non à Gryffondor, comme lui.

Le vieil homme hocha de nouveau la tête et Albus ne put s'empêcher d'en dire davantage.

- Toute ma famille vient de Gryffondor, à part Lily bien sûr car elle n'est pas encore entrée à Poudlard, et puis Teddy vu qu'il est allé à Serdaigle mais il est comme son père, enfin je veux dire même si son père était à Gryffondor, il était trop sage pour aller dans une autre maison, et…

- Garçon, garçon, vous bafouillez !

- Pardon, murmura Albus lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

Cependant, le vieil homme avait l'air plus amusé qu'en colère.

- Je suis certain que même si vous êtes à Serpentard, votre frère ne vous aime pas moins qu'avant. Depuis qu'il est à Gryffondor, il a l'habitude d'agir d'une certaine manière et ce changement le rend mal à l'aise. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un trait de caractère typiquement Gryffondor. Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, cependant, je suis certain qu'il finira par changer d'avis. Serpentard est une bonne maison, vous devez être très ambitieux et malin pour y avoir été réparti, vous pouvez en être fier. Ne laissez pas les rumeurs vous atteindre, de merveilleux éléments sont sortis de cette maison. J'ai connu un garçon qui avait failli être réparti chez les Serpentards, un grand moment…

Dumbledore sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs un moment, puis il sourit paisiblement à l'enfant en face de lui.

- Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?, demanda-t-il brusquement, en montrant un bol de friandises qui avait été peint à coté de lui.

- Pardon ? Demanda Albus, perplexe.

- Ce sont des friandises moldues que j'apprécie beaucoup, dit le vieil homme.

Albus renonça à faire semblant et pouffa.

- Et comment suis-je censé en prendre une ? Ils sont seulement peints, vous savez…

- C'est vrai, mais…, commença-t-il en riant légèrement, avant de balayer la pièce du regard, geste qu'Albus imita inconsciemment. Je sais que Minerva en cache dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne le remarquera pas si deux ou trois d'entre eux disparaissaient.

Albus sourit et s'avança vers le bureau pour prendre une des sucreries, tandis que le vieil homme continuait :

- C'est délicieux, s'exclama-t-il en suçant la confiserie acide.

- Franchement, Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas censé donner des bonbons aux élèves qui sont envoyés ici, protesta une voix glaciale qui fit sursauter Albus. En particulier lorsqu'ils ont battu d'autres étudiants.

Il se tourna pour voir la peinture d'un homme d'âge moyen et aux cheveux graisseux.

- Allons, allons, mon garçon, un vieux portrait comme moi mérite bien quelques friandises. Et puis, je suis une peinture, je ne suis pas obligé de me plier aux règles, fit l'ancien directeur alors que ses yeux étincelaient. En outre, on dirait que vous n'appréciez pas que l'on frappe un Gryffondor…

Le portrait aux cheveux gras aurait pu rouler les yeux au lieu de simplement pincer les lèvres, mais Abus avait l'impression que l'homme était au-dessus de tels actes. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il y pensait, cet homme lui semblait familier…

- Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, répondit sèchement l'homme.

- Severus, dit Dumbledore en rigolant doucement, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être si rude, le garçon ne faisait que se montrer poli…

- Attendez, comment l'avez-vous appelé ?, l'interrompit Albus, pratiquement au bord de son siège.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et observa le jeune sorcier au-dessus de ses lunettes.

- Et bien, je l'ai appelé Severus, puisque c'est son nom, mon garçon. Severus Rogue est l'un des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

L'enfant en demeura muet l'espace d'un instant.

- Mais alors j'ai été nommé d'après vous ?

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- S'il se trouve que votre nom est Severus, alors il y a des chances, j'imagine, répliqua-t-il durement.

L'enfant devint écarlate puis répliqua :

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Mon père dit toujours beaucoup de bien de vous ! Il dit que vous êtes l'un des hommes les plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu, que vous étiez à Serpentard, et que je devrais être fier de ça, juste parce que vous y étiez réparti vous aussi.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent alors qu'il observait l'expression choquée de l'ex-professeur.

- Et, qui est votre père ?, demanda Rogue, pendant que Dumbledore gloussait.

- C'est Harry, Harry Potter, vous le connaissez sans doute ?, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant Severus rester bouche-bée. Celui-ci roula des yeux en l'entendant rire.

- Potter a vraiment nommé un de ses enfants d'après moi ?

Il se retourna brusquement et arpenta son portrait en faisant les cent pas dans son cadre, marmonnant tout seul entre ses dents. Tout ce qu'Albus pouvait comprendre, c'était « _insupportable gamin sans cervelle, toujours à vouloir jouer les héros !_ » « _incroyablement irréfléchi !_ » et « _stupide loyauté de Gryffondor !_ » ainsi que quelques formules grossières qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une fois ou deux de la bouche de son oncle Ron - avant que celui-ci ne se prenne une claque derrière la tête par sa tante Hermione.

Le vieux directeur décida d'ignorer le plus jeune pour le moment.

- Donc, tu t'appelle Severus ? Comme c'est charmant. Je ne pense pas qu'un homme mérite plus cet honneur que lui. Tu salueras ton père de ma part.

Albus rougit et acquiesça, avant de murmurer, en s'étonnant lui-même de son audace :

- En fait, monsieur, je ne porte pas seulement son nom.

- Ah oui ? Bien, finissons ce petit jeu de devinettes : quel est ton nom complet ?

L'enfant rougit encore davantage, puis dit, avec une voix si basse que la vieille peinture eut du mal à entendre :

- Je suis Albus Severus Potter, monsieur. Ou, ajouta-t-il, penaud, juste Al, comme vous voulez.

Pour la première fois en de très, très nombreuses années, le professeur Albus Dumbledore fut choqué, et profondément touché.

- Je…, commença-t-il, en essayant de se redonner une contenance tandis qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue. Je suis… vraiment honoré. Et stupéfait, pour dire la vérité. C'est vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer, jeune Albus. Je peux dire que je n'avais nullement prévu cela. Mais plus encore, il t'a donné le nom de Severus…

Albus observa le vieil homme, émerveillé.

- Donc, vous voulez dire que… c'est vous ?

- Oui, mon cher enfant, rit Dumbledore. Je suis, j'ai été, et je serai toujours, le professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A ton service.

Al resta simplement assis, choqué. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ces cartes de chocogrenouilles obtenues dans le train. C'était son frère qui les collectionnait, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé, même s'il savait que son père était sur l'une d'elles. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait bien avoir entendu parler de Dumbledore.

- N'oublie pas, si tu as envie de satisfaire ton jeune estomac, je reste ici avec Severus. Et n'oublie pas de saluer Harry pour moi.

Au moment où Albus voulut répondre à cette phrase, la porte à l'opposé du bureau s'ouvrit, et la grande silhouette stricte du professeur McGonagall s'avança vers lui. Elle sembla un peu surprise de le voir ici.

- Oh, monsieur Potter !, s'exclama-t-elle tout en regardant sa montre à gousset. Vous êtes un peu en avance, avez-vous attendu longtemps ?

- Non, j'étais…

Albus regarda en arrière pour voir les deux peintures derrière le bureau de la directrice, mais celles-ci, étonnamment, étaient endormies. Dumbledore souleva alors une paupière, lui fit un clin d'œil, puis fit à nouveau semblant de dormir.

- Je viens juste d'arriver, termina Albus.

- Bien, dans ce cas venons-en à la raison de votre convocation. Je suis consterné par votre comportement d'aujourd'hui à l'égard de votre frère, monsieur Potter. Moi qui pensais justement que les rivalités entre maisons étaient terminées. Vous êtes frères, Potter, pas ennemis ! J'ai déjà eu une conversation avec votre frère, et vous irez en retenu ensemble, ce soir. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui madame.

Oh oui, il était certain de revenir ici. Albus quitta le bureau avec le sourire, et la promesse d'en avoir davantage.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, ce fut la directrice McGonagall qui disait :

- Franchement Dumbledore, arrêtez de faire semblant de dormir, et répétez-moi ce que vous avez dit à cet enfant… maintenant !

Albus sourit, il avait l'impression qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec les deux anciens directeurs.

S'il savait qu'en entendant ces mots, son grand-père se serait retourné dans sa tombe…

* * *

NdA : et bien voila, nous l'avons finalement terminé. L'idée était de DikiCat, et grâce aux qualités d'écriture de Rock Junkie's, cette histoire a été couchée sur le papier… ou sur cette feuille html… comme vous voulez. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !

NdT : C'était le dernier one-shot sur ce thème. Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera ma prochaine publication, mais cela pourrait bien être sur un autre fandom, à voir !  
J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ; et également ceux qui me suivent, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si rapide ! Un grand merci à vous !  
Comme toujours l'original se trouve dans mes favoris, et si vous avez des propositions, vous pouvez le faire via review ou via MP. Vu que je m'occupe de plusieurs fandoms, pour suivre mes publication vous pouvez vous abonner à mon profil ou suivre Fredi076 sur twitter.  
Oh, et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur le profil de ma bêta, sayuri-geisha, elle écrit très bien et sur pas mal de fandom ;) (elle vient d'ailleurs de publier un très beau texte sur Severus, je vous le conseille !)

A la prochaine !


End file.
